Young love
by sonamy33
Summary: A young vampire just can't seem to get the love of his life attention. He goes to the Gumball ball and spots a beautiful young adventurous and falls in love at first sight. But does she return the feelings? Does the prince get the girl, and breaks the youn vampires 'heart? read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello whoever you are reading my story. :D **_

_**Just to let you know in this story I shall have fiolee/PGxFionna moments. But for all those people who like fionna and marshall you would like this story, since it is mainly about them. By the way just to let you know I hate marshall with PB but I didn't know what other girl he could like before Fionna. xP**_

_**Anyway I wrote this story when I was reading Romeo and Juliet in school. And once I read this really cute scene in it I thought it would be cute to try to make a fanfiction while using bits and parts of Romeo and Juliet. **_

_**We'll enough of me boring you guys~ I shall now let you read my story.(which may be horrible v.v)**_

Young love~

Somewhere in the wood a young vampire was sitting on a stump speaking to one of his closest friend about his love life. "Tell me LSP, Tell me why my life sucks so much!" He whined. "And tell me why the girl I love so much doesn't like me back. She says she never wants to get married or even have any children." The young vampire looked down at the ground as he said this. His friends LSP just looked at him and started to say things to get his mind off of the young princess. "Oh my glob Marshall, you really need to stop being all sad about the princess. Why don't you just get over her, try to find someone new. Who is ten times better than her" He smiled at Marshall trying to make him happy. Marshall looked up at LSP "But LSP there isn't anyone in this kingdom who is more beautiful and sweet as princess bubblegum." "Don't say that Marshall!" LSP yelled. "Watch when we go to the ball later you shall find that one girl who is better than bubblegum. Just you wait!" once he finished his sentence he floated away from Marshall. After thinking about what LSP told him he finally stood up and said quietly to himself _I highly doubt that. _Marshall started to fly home since he knew he had to start getting ready for the ball. He only had about an hour to get ready, which was more than enough time for him.

-One hour later in marshall lee's Pov-

_Where is she? _I looked in every direction to spot my beloved princess but she was nowhere in sight. After a minute or so of searching I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find out who had touched me, but it was only LSP. "Oh, what do you want LSP." I glared at him. "I'm a bit busy at the moment. And I don't need you bothering me now." LSP looked at me, he blinked twice and then spoke "Well it sure doesn't look like you are busy. Beside if you were looking for the princess, I'm afraid she isn't here." As soon as LSP told me that I frowned at looked at the ground. LSP quickly said something else to try to bring my spirit up "But soon, Marshall Lee, Some one better than the princess shall soon arrive." He smiled at me as he said this. _Well this didn't really make me feel any better. All I wanted was to see Princess Bubblegum. To see her beautiful face. _I soon perked my head up "LSP how many freaking time do I have to tell you? I only love the princess and her alone. No one will every change my mind. Even the next person who just walks through that entrance over there." As I pointed over to where the curtain was, a young girl came in. She was wearing the most beautiful white ball dress, with a pink ribbon hugging her waist, it sparkled as she came into the light. Almost as if she were an angel. She had a cute little bunny hat on that hid her hair except for a small section of her bangs, which were kind of covering the right side of her face. Her eyes where the perfect shade of blue. I could help myself, all I could do was stare at this girl. I was too speechless to say anything to LSP about her, but he knew I was looking at her. LSP looked in the same direction I was staring aimlessly at. He then waved his hand in front of me. "Helooooooo? Earth to Marshall." I shook my head to come back to reality. "Tell me LSP. Who is that lovely girl."

* * *

**_Please review~ I would love what you think about it so far. I know its kind of short but I wanted to end it there. xD_**

**_Don't worry i already have the rest of the story. But I'm doing math homework while I do this so i couldn't quite have enough time to write yhe rest of this._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well hello again people that are reading my story now. I finally remembered to go online n type the second chapter of my story. So I think I shall update my story every Friday, which is today. And if I have time during the week I shall upload more chapters. **_

_**Anyway enough of me babbling about this poop, I shall let you read my story. ;D **_

**Marshal's Pov**

Lsp uncrossed his arms and pointed at the blonde headed girl "That girl over there, her name is Fionna." I said her name quietly to myself. Next thing I knew I was floating towards her. Once I was in her presence I bowed before her "Well hello fair maiden." I took her hand and kissed it. Fionna blushed as I did this. "Umm..Hello. And who might you be?" She smiled. "Me. Well I am Marshall lee, the vampire king" I said this proudly and smiled at her. She giggled "Well shouldn't I be bowing in your presence? Since, you know, your royalty after all." I just looked at her. "There is no need for you to do that. For a girl as beautiful as yourself, well everyone should be bowing before you." I kissed her hand again. She had begun to blush again, and she slipped her hand out of mine. "Well I should go now. My sister told me to go talk to the prince." She rushed off. _Did I just get over the princess that quickly? Had I not known love before I met Fionna? _I kept asking myself so many questions. I just shook my head trying to stop thinking about this. I finally decided to go back to Lsp, then to just stand there thinking about Fionna and the princess. Once I had gotten back to Lsp I asked him where Fionna live. "Come on Lsp, I would like to see her again. Please, I know that you know where she lives." Lsp sighed "Fine." After he told me where she lived I smiled and thanked him. Lsp was glad that I was happy again.

**Fionna's Pov**

_Hm..where could prince Gumball be? Cake said he would be somewhere around here. Ugh, I hate waiting! _After a few moments of just sitting near the window gumball appeared. _Finally!_ "Hello there Fionna. I'm glad you came here" Gumball smiled and sat next to her. "Oh hey Gumball. So Could you tell me what you wanted to talk about?" He started playing with his hands. "Oh yes that. Well I wanted to talk about…" He started to trail off. He didn't want to tell Fionna that Cake wanted them to get married. That would be kind of awkward to talk about at that moment. "Nevermind about it now, we shall discuss this later. But for now we should dance" He got up and extended his hand. I took his hand and began to blush. _Does PG really like me like I like him? Or is he just playing with my heart. Or maybe he is ice queen? Wait I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. _We walked over to the dance floor and started to slow dance. After a few moments of silence Guamball spoke "So Fionna do you ever want to get married?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woo. Chapter three. You know I don't even know how many chapter I'm going to make for this fanfiction. I guess it shall be about 10 or so? Anyway for those of you that like it so far here you go.~**_

**Fionna's Pov**

_Me wanted to get married? Why is Prince Gumball asking me this? I'm only Fourteen about to be fifteen soon. I don't have time to think about that right now. _"No dude. I'm fourteen. I don't have time to think about something as big as that now. But I think I would when I get older. You know, when I find the right guy." I think I started to blush at the thought of it. 'So then I have time to win my beloved Fionna's heart' Gumaball said this to himself in his head.

**-After the Party. Marshall's Pov-**

After saying good-bye to my friend Lsp I flew straight home to change into something more confortable than this monkey suit (Tuxedo) that I was forced to wear. I looked through my closet to find my favorite outfit, my red palid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and my red converse. Once I had changed I rushed out the door and flew to Fionna's house, hoping to see her beautiful face again. I was just a few inches away from her house when I saw a small figure near the window. _That must be my fionna. _My face lite up. Fionna soon popped her head out of the window. "There, my lovely lady has come out. If only he knew I was here, admiring her beauty. I just stood there and watched her every movement. She had finally sat down on the ledge of her window. I saw her mouth move but not a single came out of her mouth. I waited a few moments before I yelled her name. She looked startled, she then started to look around until she had finally noticed me. "Marshall?" I smiled at her "Yeah it's me. I-I just had to see your beautiful face again." Fionna started to blush faintly. "Wait. Tell me how you found out where I lived. Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you." I scratched my head " Yeah I know. I just asked my close friend. And he told me." Fionna was curious to know which friend knew where she lived. But she didn't ask him about it. She just stared at me "So tell me why you really came here." I floated up to where she was. "Like I told you I came to see you again. Also I wanted to talk to you. You know, to get to know you better." At that very moment Fionna closed her window on me and ran away from it. At first I was confused on what she was doing, but then I noticed she was coming outside. I floated back to the ground the same time Fionna came outside. "Well here I am" She spun in a circle. "What's the first thing you want to know?"

**Fionna's Pov**

I sat down on the ground and waited for marshall to ask me what he wanted to know. "Just tell me everything I should know about you Fionna." He sat down next to me. "Hmm. Well I like to go on adventures, defeat evil, and play Bmo." I smiled at him. After a few minutes of us talking about whatever came to mind Cake came bursting out the door. Cake looked over in Fionna's direction and froze at the sight of Marshall. Cake Stretched her arm out and wrapped it around me, pulling me towards her. "Fi, what are you doing with…with him?" Cake just glared at Marshall. He did the same to Cake. "Cake what's wrong with me hanging with him? Is he evil or something. Cause if he was I would have know that by now." Cake faced me "I don't know Fi, but he's giving me the creeps" as cake said this her tail started to frizz up. "Fi I think it would be best if you didn't hang with this boy" She started to pat her tail. "Cake I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I crossed my arms and pouted. "But when I'm around you do what I say. And I say not to hang with him." And with that being said Cake pulled me into the house. She then turned her attention at the slightly confused vampire. "I would gladly appreciate it if you didn't come see Fionna ever again." After she said this she slammed the door behind her.

**Marshall's Pov**

"Wait. Why can't I see fionna again?" He layed back on the ground. _Did I do something wrong. Or maybe there is something wrong with me. _I sighed. After a few moments of lying there on the ground something hit my head. "What the lump" I noticed it was a crumpled piece of paper. I Looked up and saw Fionna. I uncrumpled the paper and read it: _Hey Marshall come back at midnight, so we could talk without my sister knowing. _I looked back up at Fionna and nodded. Showing that I understood. I then waved at her and left. _Now what can I do until midnight?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I got tired of waiting to type up this story so I'm typing it now. xD**_

_**Anyway enjoy chapter…..4? Btw the song I used I don't own. It's by One Direction. My best friend picked it out for me and I thought it was perfect~**_

**Marshall's Pov**

Once I arrived home, I flew up to my room to find my axe-bass guitar. I grabbed it. "Hmm what can I play now?" I sat on my bed thinking of a song to play. "Ugh! I can't think of anything to play!" I set my guitar on the bed and threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes. After a few moments of laying there I started to get an idea of what to play. I sat up, picked up my notebook and wrote down the lyrics to the song. Once I finished writing the song, I picked up my axe-bass guitar and started to play.

_Waiting for a girl like you_

_The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulders_

_I don't mind, It doesn't matter_

_Cos your friends, they look good, but you look better_

_Don't you know all night_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I feel in love_

_It take a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight_

_Just one look, yeah_

_Been waiting for a girl like you_

_I'm weaker_

_My worlds fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life come on head _

_Don't you fail me now_

_I start to say_

_I think I love you but I make no sound_

_You know cos all my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come around_

After playing that song for a few hours I looked at the clock and saw that it was around 9:39p.m. "What the glob can I do now. I'm tired of playing with my bass." I looked around the room to see if I found anything to do, which I didn't. I sighed and flew down to the kitchen. "Let's see if I have anymore starberries in the fridge." I opened the fridge and found a whole bowl filled with strawberries. "I guess I can eat and watch a movie while I'm waiting. That should pass the time faster? Right?" I grabbed the bowl of strawberries, picked out a movie, popped it into the dvd player, layed down on my couch and watched the 2 hour long scary movie. After an hour into the movie I fell asleep. Once I woke up it was already 11:50p.m. "Damn it! I almost over slept! Hopefully I get to her in time."

**Fionna's Pov**

As soon as the clock struck 12 I got out of bed as quietly as I possibly could. I quickly changed into my regular clothing and quietly walked out the door. I looked around to see if Marshall Lee was around, which he wasn't. I sighed and layed on the ground to wait for his arrival. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. After listening for about 3 minutes I heard a man voice. "Hey Fionna have you been waiting long for me?" he layed next to me. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. "Not long. I actually just came out." I smiled at him. It started to become awkwardly silent until Marshall Lee finally spoke. "So..Fionna…do you..umm…like anyone at the moment" he started to blush when he asked this. _Why does he want to know who I like? We just met. Does he like me or something? Nah that can't be it…can it? _"Maybe I do." "Mind telling me who you like" He smirked. I think I started to turn pink from all the blushing. "Uh. It's no one" I turned away from him. All of a sudden he was super close to my face and I started to blush even more than before. "Fionna your such a liar. I can tell you like someone. By the way your blushing, seems as if you like me." He chuckled. _That is kind of true. But I like the prince more than him, right? _"What. No. What gave you that idea?" "Hmm I don't know. Maybe the way your blushing so much." I pouted "Whatever! That doesn't mean anything! All because im blushing doesn't mean I like you!" Marshall had gotten extremely close to my face and smirked "You such a terrible liar." And at that very moment he kissed me dead on the lips.

_**Tell me what you guys think of my story so far. I would love to know if I'm doing a good job on my first ever fanfiction. Maybe after I finish this story I might make a comic of it!~**_

_**Anyway chapter…5 will b up next week. Or maybe later cause I never really finished writing the story since I didn't finish reading the book Romeo and Juliet… Well until then the story shall not b complete!~**_

_**Bye Bye ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry for making you wait longer for the next chapter so this week I'm going to upload three chapeters~ Yeah that's right I said THREE! I have nothing better to do so I'll write my story now. I think this is chapter 5?**_

_**Enjoy ;D**_

**-Fionna's Pov-**

I was surprised when Marshall had kissed me on the lips. All I did was blush like crazy, unmoving. He had broke the kiss and all I did was just stare at him, my face was probably red by now. "Wh-What was that for" He smirked "Nothing. Just couldn't resist myself from kissing someone as gorgeous as you." She giggled "Me gorgeous? That is such a lie." "Not at all Fionna, it is the truth. Do I have to shout it to get it through your head that you are?" All I did was shake my head. "No…if you did I think you would wake cake up." "So that's the cats name?" "Yeah and she's not just a cat, she is my sister" Marshall lee then layed back on my bed and got super close to me "I wonder what her problem is with me." I shrugged "All she told me was that you gave her the creeps." He let out a sigh. I then layed on my side to face him, and he did the same. "Fionna do you think we could do this every night until cake allows us to see each other?" I nodded. "Of course silly." Marshal kissed me once again but this time I kissed back. _I guess I like him, even more than gumball. _After a few moments we both broke the kiss. "Well I better go. The sun is starting to come out." He kissed me once again and left. I then touched my lips and smiled. _My first kiss, and it was with someone I just met yesterday._ I then got up and walked into my house just thinking about the kiss. I didn't even bother looking at the clock, I just went upstair to my room, changed into my pjs and went straight to bed. As I slept my dreams were full of Marshal lee.

"Fi…..FI! Wake up, it's morning!" Cake was shaking me. "Ugh. Go away cake. Let me sleep longer." Cake just kept shaking me until I gave up and got up. "Hurry up and get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us fi." She then scurried off to the kitchen. I then smelled pancakes which made me rush to get ready since I really love pancakes in the morning….but who doesn't? Once I was ready I hurried down the stair to the kitchen to find that cake was making a huge stack for herself and putting way to many flavors on it. "Cake isn't that going to taste kind of gross with all those syrups and stuff?" "Nah, it should taste delicious" Her mouth started to water and I just giggled. I then took sum pancakes from her, put some syrup on them and ate them. Once we were both done we got up and headed outside. Cake and I started to wonder around Aaa to see if we adventured everywhere. Which we didn't since we found a gigantic cave and with a house right smack in the middle of it. I pointed at the house "Who do you think lives in there cake?" "I don't know baby. Lets go inside and find out." Before I could say anything cake rushed off towards the house, I shortly followed after her. When I got up to the door I tried turning the know, it was locked. "Cake could you-" Before I could finish my sentence it seemed like she already knew what I was about to say because she already shrunk down and went through the key hole. Once she was through she grew back to her original size, unlocked the door and let me in. I quickly walked in and saw that it was pitch black in the house. "What the lump, why is it so dark in here?" Cake quickly looked around to see if she could find a light switch, since she could see in the dark, while I just stood in place waiting for her to turn the light on so I could see where I was going. Before cake was able to find the light switch they heard footsteps. "Oh my glob, hide!" Both of us fumbled around trying to hid. I just took a lamp shade and put it on my head and stood by a corner.

**-Marshal lee's Pov-**

"Hmm what to do?" I tapped my finger on my lip. I was still thinking about Fionna. All of a sudden I heard someone at my door and it seemed like they were inside my house since I heard one of their voices get louder. "Who the lump is in my house" I tossed my hand in the air and walked down stairs. I scanned the living room and noticed someone was on the floor, I then turned on the light and laughed. "Nice hiding places guys." Fionna was the first to get out of her hiding place. She was now holding the lamp shade in her hand and then glaced at her sister. "What the lump cake! Why did u change into me?" She then threw the lamp shade at cake. "Ow. Well I didn't know how else to hide." Cake then changed back to her regular self and crossed her arms. "Anyway….why are you guys in my house? Also how the lump did you even find me?" After a few minutes of Fionna explaining everything Cake started to push Fionna towards the door. "Well we should be going. Good-bye." Cake then plopped Fionna on her back and ran off. "Well that was odd" I then shut the door and sighed. "Glob I just can't wait for midnight." I then went over to the couch and layed down. "What can I do now" I sighed once more. "Hmm maybe I could follow Fionna and see what she does every day?" I quickly got up, grabbed my umbrella and flew out of my house. "good thing I can follow her scent." Once I had found them they were beating up a cyclops. "Cake hold him down, so I could cut off his head!" Cake grew and stretched her arms around the cyclops . Fionna swiftly sliced of his head. All I could do was stare in amazement. I just watched Fionna as she took something out of her pack, a bottle. She then kick the Cyclops in the eye, she collected his tears and placed the bottle back in her pack. I was confused on why she wanted his tears but whatever I could maybe ask her about it later? They then walked over to the candy kingdom. _Ew she wants to see gumbutt. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fiolee fans please don't hate me for this chapter or the next few. ;~;**_

_**I think your guna hate who Fionna ends up with for a while but I know for a fact you'll love the last chapter ;D**_

_**Anyway this is 6 right? Yes…no…YES!**_

**-Prince Gumballs Pov-**

I turned around and saw Fionna. "Oh Fionna you came" I walked over to her, took her and and kissed it. At that moment cake let to be with lord. From there all Fionna and I did was talk about silly things. After out little conversation Fionna was on her way out of the candy kingdome, but I stopped her. I then spun her around and kissed her. I noticed she was blushing like crazy. Which I thought was adorable. Fionna was the first to break the kiss. "Umm…." Was all that came out of her mouth. "Uh. Can you tell me why you kissed me?" I smiled. "Well Fionna I like you." She smiled and began to blush a bit more than before. "Re-Really?" I nodded and grabbed her by the waist. She pushed me back, which kind of upset me, but I did nothing about it. "Well I should start heading home. See ya Gumball." With that she had let me standing there.

**-Fionna's Pov-**

I was so happy when Gumball kissed me. I always had a little crush on him and now I know he feels the same way. I smiled at myself. Once I've gotten up to Cake I told her about everything. From the conversation I was having with Gumball to the kiss we shared. "Well seems like you had a great day Fi" Cake winked at me when she said this, which caused me to blush. "Yep. Now lets go Cake! I want to go on an Adventure!" Cake smiled and grew three times her size. I hopped on her back. "WHAT TIME IS IT" I yelled to cake.

"ADVENTURE TIME" we fist pounded each other and left the Candy Kingdome. After our long day of beating up the Ice Queen, Ogres, Cyclops and other creatures I'm too lazy to name we went straight home. Once inside out home we crashed on the couch. Some time during the night I heard something outside, which woke me up, not cool. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 12:32a.m. my eyes widened. _Oh glob! Marshall must be waiting for me outside! Glob! _I quickly got up and rushed outside and saw Marshall lying on the ground. "Mar I'm so sorry for making you wait for about a half hour." I sat next to him but he stood silent. He then turned away from me. "Is something wrong marshall?"

**-Marshall lee's Pov-**

_Of course something is wrong! You freaking kissed gumbutt!_

I sighed and turned back to Fionna. "No, nothing is wrong. So how was your day?" Even though I knew how her day was since I was stalk- erm, I mean flow-, you know what forget it!

"It was great actually" She smiled at me. "How was yours marsh?"

"It was okay. Could've been better if I were hanging with you" I sat up and got extremely close to Fionna which caused her to blush.

"Well then lets hang out until 4" Fionna turned to face me as she said this.

"Alright. Lets go to my place then" I smiled and helped her up. I then put my arm around her. "Hold on" I began to lift us both off the ground, as I started to float higher Fionnas grip on me tightened. As soon as we reached my house her grip loosened. We both walked into my house. I then motioned her to the living room. "Make yourself comfortable while I get the movie and stuff." She just nodded to me and layed down on the couch. After I chose the movie I popped it into the dvd player, and sat next to Fionna who was now sitting up. After a few minutes into the movie I felt Fionna lean on me, I noticed she had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and she then nuzzled her head into my chest. I thought that was really adorable. I began to blush and kissed her forehead.

After the movie was done I layed Fionna down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. I quietly floated up to my room and looked around. "Now where the lump is my axe-bass guitar." I then turned to my bed where is was laying "Oh there you are." I grabbed my bass and strated to strum it. "Hmm what can I play." I grabbed my notebook and flipped through the pages. "I guess I'll play this song."

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated, let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling, to go away_

_So it stays (it stays, it stays, it stays)_

_Is it the way that you talk?_

_That's causing me to freak_

_Is it the way that you laugh?_

_That's making my heart beat_

_Is it the way that you kiss?_

_Is got to be the way you taste (you taste, you taste)_

_Your such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits_

_Never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

**-Fionna's Pov-**

I woke up to the sound of music coming from upstairs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I then began to get up and follow the sound of the music. To my surprise it was Marhsall lee who was making the music. "Marshall I didn't know you played the guitar or even sing" He turned to my direction as he stopped playing, embarrassed for sure. I noticed he was blushing. "Oh uh Fionna…How long have you been there, listening?"

"I just got up and heard you. So maybe like a few seconds to a minute." I then looked at the clock, it was 6:27a.m. I sighed. _I really didn't think it was this late already. Ugh I have to start getting home before cake woke up!_ "Marshall I really need to start going."

"Alright I'll take you home" He smiled and got up. He then walked towards me and extended his hand, which I grabbed. We then walked down the stairs to the front door. He wrapped his arm around me and I began to hug him tightly as he lifted us off the ground and flew us towards my home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry guys that I barely write. But I don't have time. I'm always busy and then when I want to write the story I can't. Dx**_

_**But good thing I was off today so I was able to write atleast two chapters today. C:**_

**-Marshall lee's Pov-**

I placed Fionna on the ground as soon as we reached her house. "Thanks for taking me home Marshall" Fionna smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush, she was just to freaking adorable!

"No problem Fi" I smiled at her. "Well I guess I'll leave now. See ya." Before I even had the chance to leave Fionna quickly came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. After that quick kiss she rushed inside. I touched my cheek. _Well that was completely unexpected. _

**-Fionna's Pov-**

_I can't believe I just did that. First I like Gumball and now I like Marshall Lee. _I sighed and went to the fridge to try to get my mind off both of the boys I like. First thing I grabbed was some orange juice. After I finished my juice I rushed upstairs, plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was rudely awoken by cake shaking me. I groaned and got up. Cake was already down stairs making pancakes by the time I came down all dressed. Once Cake and I were done with breakfast we left and headed to the Candy Kingdome.

**-Prince Gumball's Pov-**

"Prince Gumball Fionna is here." Peppermint maid cracked open the door and walked in with Fionna right behind her. I turned around to face them with beakers still in my hand. "Hey Gumall. What are you doing?" Fionna smiled and walked over to me.

"Oh nothing, I was just checking what were these chemicals I had." I placed the beakers down as I said this.

"Do you know what they do?" Fionna started to stare at the beakers that I had just placed down.

I shook my head. "No. I Plan on testing them later. But that doesn't matter at the moment." I took Fionnas hand. "So tell me Fionna are you doing anything later today?"

"Today? Umm. No. Not that I know of." She started to look confused.

I took a deep breath. "Well Would you like to go out tonight?"

She started to blush. "OH MY GLOB! HE'S ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE!" Fionna screamed in her head. Fionna nodded which caused me to smile.

"Great. Then meet me back here at 7 o'clock. And don't be late."

**-Fionna's Pov-**

_Oh my glob, oh my glob, OH MY GLOB! I still can't believe Gumball asked me out on a date!_

As soon as I found Cake I told her everything.

"Oh girl we have to get you ready for tonight. Come on we have to go around Aaa and find some new fabric for a new dress I have to make you." Cake pulled me by the arm to the exit of the Candy Kingdome.

We searched all over Aaa but couldn't find a thing. "Well this sucks!" I sighed.

"Baby we didn't search everywhere. We still haven't gone to the cloud kingdom."

"Oh yeah. Your right Cake" I smiled and rushed off to the Cloud Kingdome, with Cake right behind me. Once we got there I just stood in place and stared at a beautiful piece of fabric. It was a deep dark blue, it kind of reminded me of the night sky with the glitter all over it, representing the millions of stars. I pointed at the fabric. "Cake I want you to make me a dress with that fabric!"

After they had returned home with the new fabric Cake when straight to sewing it.

"Baby hold still" Cake was pinning the dress on to make sure it fit me perfectly.

"Sorry Cake I just can't wait to go out!" I was just so happy to me going out with Gumball, they guy I've been crushing on ever since we were young.

Once Cake was done she motioned me to the kitchen and forced me to sit at the table. "Take off your hat." Cake pointed to my head.

I gripped my hat "What?"

"Fi you can't go out in that pretty dress with that bunny hat on. We have to do something with your hair"

I sighed. I knew I couldn't win this argument with Cake. I then took off my hat in defeat. Once it was off she started to brush my hair. She then put my hair up in a pony tail with a dark blue bow. But still my side bangs found their way to my face, like always.

"There. Now you are definitely ready for that date." Cake smiled and I blushed.

_Well now I wait for it to be 7._

_**Woooooooooo. Chapter 7 complete now a bajillion more to go!~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well here is chapter…8.**_

_**Still please don't hate me fiolee fans. Dx**_

**-Gumball's Pov-**

I was waiting by the main entrance for Fionna to arrive. I was well past 6:40p.m.

I have been pacing back and forth. I just couldn't wait to see Fionna, and what she could be possibly wearing. Maybe a dress once again? I began to hear foots steps creeping towards me. It just had to be Fionna. I turned around and noticed she wasn't even wearing her bunny hat. She looked so much more beautiful without it. "Fionna this is the first time I saw you without your hat. And I think you should let your hair loose more often." I smiled. "You look beautiful without it on." This caused her to blush. I looked at my clock, it was now 7:14p.m. "Oh Fionna come" I extended my hand for her to take. "or we'll be late for the movie." She finally grabbed my hand and I began to walk her towards Lord M. I helped Fionna up. I climbed on along with Cake and we rode off towards the movie place.

**-Fionna's Pov-**

It was a very awkward ride to the movie, but I was glad that I was going my crush Gumball. I began to smile at the thought. I just sat on Lord M while holding onto cake, like she was a plushie. After about 10 minutes of flying through the air we were finally at the movie place. Cake and Lord M went to the corner and started to snuggle. I Felt like barfing, it was gross to see that. PG pulled me towards the back. We both sat down and waited for the movie to start. Half way through the movie I just fell asleep, yep it was that boring. Without me realizing it I had laid my head down on Gumball's shoulder.

I began to open my eyes and noticed I was in bed, but it wasn't my bed, it was too pink to be mine. _Wait am I in Gumball's room? How the heck did I get here? _I sat up and looked around. _Oh yeah I almost forgot, I fell asleep at the movies. _I placed my hand on my head.

"Oh Fionna your finally up." Gumball turned on the lights and walked towards me.

I rubbed my eyes. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Only about two, three hours. But now that you're up we can have dinner." He smiled.

I finally gotten out of his bed and walked with him towards the dinning room. I placed one hand behind my head. "Sooo. What are we eating?"

"Spaghetti" was the only word he said before pulling out a seat and gesturing me to sit in it. I took my seat and he sat across from me and clapped his hands together, and Peppermint maid rushed in with two plates of spaghetti. She then placed the plates in front of us. I immediately started eating my spaghetti, I was just starving.

Once we both finished our meal we began to talk. We talked for a good hour. I looked towards the clock and noticed it was 10. I got up from my seat. "Thanks for a nice night PG but I really should get home. Cake might be worried about me."

"Oh before you go Fionna, I need to ask you something." He started playing with his hands.

"Okay. What is it?" I tilted my head a bit.

"Well I was wondering if you-" He paused for a moment " wanted to be my…..Girlfriend"

I was shocked to hear this coming out of Pg's mouth. I just nodded, since I was speechless. He smiled at my response and kissed me.

_**Oh my glob you guys, can you believe that they are now a couple. O:**_

_**What will poor marshall think about this. And will Fionna change her mind about Pg. o;**_

_**Let's hope she does!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well guys I'm almost finished writing the story by hand so I think once school is out in like…..16 days I'm going to write my chapters none stop.~**_

_**Anyway after this fanfiction I'm going to have another fiolee/FionnaXgumball story but this time it shall be based on my favorite anime Peach Girl~**_

_**Well enough of me being all boring, now here is the story~**_

** -Fionna's Pov-**

I was shocked when he kissed me. I pulled away from him. "Well…um I better get going. Cya tomorrow" I smiled at him and rushed off. _Oh my glob, he kissed me. But what am I going to tell Marshall. I really like him. _I frowned at the thought. _Glab I hate having my heart guts being tugged at by two guys. _I put my hand to my chest and sighed. It was 1a.m. when I arrived home. _Woah didn't think I was going to be home this late. _ Just when I was about to go up to my room I heard the fridge open and then close. _Who the glob is that? I really hope that's Cake. _I slowly walked over to the kitchen and peered in and to my surprise it was Marshall Lee. "Marshall what the heck are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"Well I was waiting for you to come home." He stuck his fangs into a strawberry and sucked the color right out of it.

"Well you waited for nothing Mar. You really have to go before cake hears us. Besides I'm tired." I faked a yawn hoping that would get him to leave. I then started to walk upstairs and headed towards my room with Marshall right behind me. "Can I help you?" All he did was smirk. "Dude could you stop following me, I need to change." I narrowed my eyes at him. His smirk just grew wider.

"Can't you just change while I'm here?"

I started to blush. "No you can not" I then threw a pillow at him. "Now go away!" I was starting to get annoyed with this guy.

"Fine. But I'll be right downstairs. But I will be back in 5 minutes exactly!" He then patted my head and floated downstairs.

"Ugh. I feel like puching him" I giggled and then I quickly slithered out of my dress and got into my pajamas. Once I finished buttoning up, Marshall just floated in.

"So Fi what were you doing today? And why were you wearing a dress?" he then floated over to my bed and layed on it. I then walked over to my bed and layed right next to him.

"Oh, um..I was out with-" I paused for a moment. _I really didn't want to tell Marshall but I knew he would find out sooner or later. _I sighed and continued. "My boyfriend."

**-Marshall's Pov-**

"Boyfriend?" I was shocked to hear that she had had a boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm going out with Gumball…" it didn't seem like she liked being with Gumball, just by the way she kept trailing off. But really she couldn't have told me about this before! Like really all she was doing was playing with my 'heart'. Well thank you Fionna for breaking my poor vampire 'heart'.

"Well I guess I'll be going now. I think you should go to bed now." Just as a began to get up Fionna grabbed my hand with a frown on her face.

"Mar you don't have to go. You could stay just a little longer.

I smirked "Well if you insist I will stay." I then layed back next to her. We began to talk about random things like who would win a fight a Cyclops or a wizard. We laughed at all the weird things that came up in our conversation. Just as we bagan to talk about the ball Fionna just fell asleep in mid-sentence. I pulled a blanket over her, kissed her forehead, and quickly left her house to my own. _I Still can't believe she has a boyfriend, and of all people it just had to be Gumbutt. _I pouted at the thought of her being with that gay looking guy. Like really the guy wears freaking pink all the time! I threw my hand up in the air. _Screw you Gumball!_ I then floated up to my room in frustration. I grabbed my axe-bass guitar and started to play a song.

_Escaping nights without you with shadows on the wall  
My mind is running wild trying hard not to fall  
You tell me that you love me but say I'm just a friend  
my heart is broken up into pieces_

Cause i know I'll never free my soul  
it's trapped in between true love and being alone  
When my eyes are closed the greatest story told  
I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor

Why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we're meant to be  
Baby i know i could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why

I wanna love you  
if you only knew how much i love you  
So why not me

The day after tomorrow I'll still be around  
To catch you when you fall and never let you down  
you say that were forever our love will never end  
I've tried to come up but it's drowning me to know  
you'll never feel my soul  
It's trapped in between true love and being alone  
when my eyes are closed the greatest story told  
i woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor

Tell me baby why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we're meant to be  
Baby i know i could be all you need  
why oh why oh why

I wanna love you  
if you only knew how much i love you  
So why not me

You won't ever know  
How far we can go  
You won't ever know  
How far we can go (go)

Why oh why tell me why not me  
why oh why we're meant to be  
Baby I know I could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why

Why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we're meant to be  
Baby I know I could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why oh why

I wanna love you  
If you only knew how much I love you  
so why not me  
(why not me, why not me) 

By the last line of the song I started to dose off. I quickly fell fast asleep with my axe-bass still in my arms.

_**Yeah I don't own the song and what not. Anyway I thought this song would be pretty good for him….well maybe I could've gotten something better but since I love this song and all. I just had to put it in here!~ well review plz~ Also I'm real sorry when I misspell or forget some words but I had re-reading my stories the 1**__**st**__** time I write it 'cause I know for a fact I will not pick up the errors…well anyway ch10 is on its way o;**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well I love you guys who like my Fanfaiction. :D**_

_**Can't believe you guys like my story, I feel like a good writer now. Well enough of me talking about me….back to my magical story.~**_

**-Fionna's Pov-**

As I awoke from my sleep I began to think about what had happened last night. He seemed heartbroken when I had told him Gumball and I were dating_. Was it really a got idea for me to say yes to Gumball? Now I kind of feel horrible about saying yes to Gumball while I am starting to develop feelings for Marshall Lee._ I then pulled a pillow to my face and screamed into it. _I think I should break up with Gumball until I am truly sure about who I want to be with. _I then got up from my bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed an apple and left, without saying a word to cake. I headed straight to the Candy Kingdome to try to break the news to Gumball.

"Ah, hello Fionna." Gumball hugged me the minute he saw me.

"Hey Gumball" I frowned as I said this.

"Something wrong?" Gumball had a confused expression.

I started to play with my bangs. _I really don't know if I should go through with this. I really don't want to break his heart. _"umm,yeah. Kind of." I started to stutter.

"Well what is it?"

"Actually it's nothing. Forget it." I faked a giggle and smile. _Ugh why can't I just say 'Gumball I want to break up'? _

"Alright. Well since you here, would you like something to eat?"

"Nah I'm fine" I still had the fake smile planted on my face.

Gumball then took my hand and started to pull me towards the garden. "Well then come on I want to show you something" I followed Gumball to the garden, but why is he taking me there?

"Now close your eyes"

"Why?" I looked at him confused.

"Just do it, I don't need to tell you. It's a surprise." I sighed and did as I was told.

**-Gumball's Pov.-**

Once Fionna's eyes closed shut a called for peppermint maid, who had brought out the present I had created for Fionna. "Fionna you can open your eyes now." Her eyes widened at the sight of the flower that closely reassembled her. Its stem was in the shape of her petite body, the petals we in the shape of her adorable little bunny hat. It took me countless hours to get this perfect, but I did it.

"Oh my glob. Is this suppose to be me?" I nodded. "That is mathematical! Dude how did you do this." She then grabbed the flower from my hands.

After a few minutes of explaining to Fionna on how I created the flower for her she hugged me."Thanks dude." I hugged her back.

**-Marshall's Pov-**

_Why can't I get Fionna out of my head? I wonder if I could change her mind about Gummy later on tonight when we hang out. _ I smirked at the thought. I began to float my way to the kitchen and grabbed my bowl of strawberries. _Now I have to plan this whole night out._ I then sucked the color out of a strawberry.

_**Yeah I know this chapter sucks but once I get….wait I'm not telling you guys what happens…you need to read it later on. I don't want to spoil it for you. D:**_

_**So toon in…..i guess tomorrow or later on this week for the next chapter! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the wait guys. I barely had time to type up my story, since I had finals and it was the last week of school so I had to throw chiz out. Anyway here is chapter11 finally!~**_

**-Fionna's Pov-**

After a long day of hanging out with Gumball I finally gotten home. I plopped down on the couch and sighed. _Ugh. What should I do later when Marshall gets here? Maybe we could run with Why-wolves. Tonight just might be a little awkward. _Once I finished over thinking about how tonight was I headed towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind myself and started a bath. I quickly got undressed and climbed into the tub. _Maybe this bath will help me think. _I started sinking my head lower into the water until my whole head was under water. After about a half hour of just sitting in to tub I finally gotten out and fully dressed in my usual attire. I finally when back into the living room, sat on the couch and started playing b-mo trying to bypass some time.Once I had beaten the game I was playing I looked at the clock, it was almost time for me to hang out with Marshall. _Wait instead of Marshall coming here I should go to his place. It's better that way, so then Cake won't find out._ I began to quietly walk towards the door and headed towards Marshalls house. As I gotten closer to his house I began to hear a male voice, singing, I didn't know what song he was singing but he sounded so cute. I loved hearing Marshal Lee singing.

**-Marshal Lees Pov-**

_I really wished gumbutt were dead! If he were dead then he wouldn't be in the way, so then I can get Fionna, she would be my girl. _I layed back on the couch and began to strum my guitar.

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

I was cut short when I heard the knob on my front door twist and it opened up slowly, to my relief it was Fionna. "Fionna, what are you doing here? Also is it already time for us to hang out?" I then glanced over to the clock, it was 10:35p.m.

She looked down at the ground and began to play with her hands. "Ye-yeah I know. But I wanted to hang out with you early." She then looked up at me and smiled. This caused me to blush, she was simply adorable when she smiled. I smiled back at her.

"So what do you want to do today" She shrugged. "Whatever you want to do Mar."

_Well me I want to beat the stuff out of Gumbutt, make you break up with him, make you mine and kiss you endlessly. But sadly I can't tell her this or even attempt doing this. _"We could watch a movie?"

"Alright sounds good" She walked towards me and sat down on the couch. The second she sat down I got up and floated over to my DVD collection. I looked over all my movies a few times before I finally made up my mind, we were going to watch the movie Titanic. Seemed like a good choice.

Only about an hour into the movie Fionna started to fall asleep. Her head was leaning on my shoulder. _She looks so cute while she is sleeping. _I kissed the top of her head and then I too fell asleep right along side her with my head on top of hers.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Again I am really sorry guys that I have not been uploading more chapters to my stories, I've just been kind of busy. Also my best friend kept calling me every time I wanted to type this up. -.-**_

**-A few hours later, Fionnas Pov-**

I began to open my eyes and noticed I wasn't home, but then I remembered I was in Marshall lees house. But I felt kind of weird so I looked up and saw that Marshall also fell asleep on the couch with me. How cute was that!

I blinked my eyes a few times to get my eyes use to the dark better. I then turned my attention to the clock on his wall….._What! it's almost 8a.m.! OH MY GLOB! _My eyes widened as I panicked. I took a deep breath to calm down. _Ok, maybe I could tell a little fib to cake…..say I was at, um, I don't know, PG's place? Yeah, that's it, I was at his place! _I quickly got out of Marshalls arms and kissed his forehead "bye" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I whisked out of his house and went straight over to the Candy Kingdome.

Once I arrived at the Candy Kingdome peppermint maid greeted me. "Hello dear. And what might I help you with this morning?"

"Oh, um I came to see Gumball" I faked a smile. Peppermint nodded her head and began to pull me into the castle. She brought me to the dining room where Gumball was eating his breakfast.

As soon as he saw me he put down his toast and smiled at me. "Well hello Fionna" He motioned me over to him to take a seat. Peppermint pulled the seat out for me and sat me down.

"Would you like anything to eat dear?"

I smiled at peppermint "Pancakes would be nice"

Peppermint scurried away and left me alone with Gumball. _Great. _

After a few minutes of awkward silence peppermint maid came back with my pancakes, I thanked her and dug in.

"So Fionna tell me why you are here so early in the morning."

I swallowed and looked at him "Well I thought it would be nice if for once I ate breakfast with my boyfriend" I faked a smile. He smiled back.

"Fionna after you finish what would you like to do today."

I placed my fork down "Anything you want to do PG"

"Then let us go out for a walk. Sound good?"

I just nodded while I kept eating my pancakes. He was still smiling.

Once I finished my pancakes both Gumball and I got up and headed straight for the door. I felt Gumballs hand connect with mine, this made me blush a little. We began to walk hand in hand to glob knows where. Gumball finally stopped by a lake and sat down on a rock. I did the same.

**-Gumballs Pov-**

"Hey Fionna remember what I asked you at the ball the other day?" Fionna looked at me with a confused look. "Yeah. Why?"

I began to scratch the back of my head. "Well I was wondering if you….you wanted to marry me?" a slight blush arose to my face as I asked this.

Fionnas eyes widened in surprise. "I-I don't know. Maybe." She started to play with her hair.

I grabbed her hand. "No need to rush your answer Fionna. When the time comes you can tell me your answer. But for now I would just like you to think about it." I smiled at her sweetly, assuring her that it was all right. I then lightly kissed her cheek.

**-Fionnas Pov-**

I blushed when PG kissed me. _Glob what am I going to do now? There are two guys in my life. And I truly like them both! But who should I like more? PG who is sweet, kind, loving, caring and treats me like a princess? Or Marshall who is funny and adventurous like me? I think…..I like….Marshall more. He kind of stole my heart at the party, and I think I also stole his. _I smiled at the thought. I then felt a hand on my hand and came back from my thoughts.

"Fionna lets head back to the Candy Kingdome." PG smiled and I nodded. We both got up and once again we were walking hand in hand.

When we arrived back at the Candy Kingdome PG brought me out to the garden where peppermint maid had already set out our tea. We both sat down, picked up our tea cups and sipped our tea. _I found it odd how we were still holding hands while drinking tea, but maybe I should let PG enjoy the time he has with me while he can, since sooner or later I will break his heart at the right time. I laughed evilly in my head. Oh_ _crud I should really get home to Cake, she should be worried sick about me!_

I quickly let go of PGs hand and put the tea cup down "Sorry Gumball but I really should be going. Cake doesn't know I'm here, and she must be worried sick" I ran off but look behind me, PG had a frown on his face. _Oh well, he'll be even more sad when I tell him about Mar. Well maybe I won't tell him, but I'm still breaking up with him soon._

The minute I opened the door to the tree house Cake wrapped her arms around me. "Baby where have you been! I was so worried something bad might've happened to you." She sobbed.

"Cake calm down. I was with PG all day."

"Oh then why didn't you leave a note or called, something to let me know where you were."

"Sorry Cake I forgot" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well at least I know where you were now" She smiled at me and then dragged me over to the couch. "So tell me what you and Gumball did today"

After I told Cake everything she lightly punched my shoulder. "Aw, isn't that cute." At that moment I started to blush a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Fionnas Pov-**

An hour after I came home and explained everything to Cake, _well not everything she doesn't need to know about Marshall Lee yet, _I played with b-mo so I could clear my mind of both Mar and PG. But it was kind of hard to do since I had feelings for both of them. _Ugh I hate this! Maybe a walk outside could help? _I walked towards the door "Cake I'm going out" before I even got a reply from Cake I walked out the door. I began to walk around aimlessly, I really didn't know where I was going and nor did I care. _Hmm I think now might be a really good time to break up with Gumball, since I am certain I want to be with Marshall Lee. _I took a deep breath and headed in the direction of the Candy Kingdome. As I walked I began to feel like someone was following me, the moment I was about to turn around I felt a hand touch my shoulder and spun me into its direction, to my relief it was Marshall Lee.

"Marshall what are you doing out here? Are you stalking me or something" I let out a light laugh. All he did was smirk.

"Nah. I was just taking a stroll when I noticed you out here. So I thought I should come here and say hello." He stuck his tongue out at me as I did the same.

"I think you're lying to me."

"Am not! I'm not that creepy now"

"Sure you're not." I crossed me arms.

"Anyway Fi how are you and Prince Gumbutt" he poked my head.

_Why is he asking me about him? Oh I think I know why, he doesn't like PG and I together since I know for a fact he wants to be with me. Well I don't want to tell him about it now. I want it to be a surprise to both him and PG. _"Oh um you know…fine." I started to walk away from Marshall but he followed close behind me. I turned around "Why are you following me now?"

"Because I'm trying to talk to you…"

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have something important to do."

"And what might that be? Hanging with your oh so loving Boyfriend"

Once he said that I kind of snapped. "NO! It is something else. But what is with you all of a sudden asking me about PG? Are you that jealous of him?" my face began to turn red.

**-Marshalls Pov-**

_Uh-oh I think I broke a fuse in Fionna. She began yelling at me at the top of her lungs. I never seen her this mad before, actually I never saw her mad. Upset yes but mad, no. _

"Fionna calm down. It's nothing okay! I was just curious to know how you were with him. That's all." I hugged her and I began to feel my shirt getting wet. _Is she crying?_

"Fi what's the matter?" I started stroking her head.

"I-I'm sorry Mar. I'm sorry for everything."

"Fionna its okay."

She shook her head. "No its not okay! I hurt you. This was never supposed to happen. But me like an idiot-" She kept sobbing.

"Fi if you didn't want to be in a relationship with gummy then why did u say yes?"

"I-I do-don't know" I then whipped the tears from her face and she grabbed my hand. She lifted her head and gazed right into my crimson eyes.

"Mar I-I" She paused and took a deep breath "Mar I love you."

I was shocked when I heard the word 'I love you' slip out of her mouth. Without even thinking I kissed Fionna dead on the lips. "I love you too, Fionna" After a few moments Fionna broke the kiss and smiled.

"Well time to break poor Gumballs heart." Before she left she kissed me on the cheek and ran off to the Candy Kingdome.

This made me smile. _And this is why I love you, Fionna._


End file.
